The Music Of the Night
by Lord Shinta
Summary: " eh.. what would you know about the phantom of the opera anyway." A chasseur cat grin crossed Harry face as he stared down at the item in his hand." Believe me Ron I know more then you think, a lot more then you think."rnHis grin broadened at the mask
1. oh my god

Authors note: I know that this has been done a million times over, but I decided to try my hand at it. This is my phantom of the opera take off. Only it will be slightly different. No original characters haha for once

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing….you people should know that by now.

"""""""""""""

Chapter one: Oh my god

"""""""""""""

The chatter around the great hall was immense, and he had no clue why. Harry slowly made his way towards the Gryffindor table, Either Ron had been unable, or didn't even try to wake him up this morning, and so he was one of the last to arrive at the Great Hall that morning for breakfast.

He caught sight of Ron and Hermione in their normal seats. Stiffly he slid into his normal chair beside Ron. The Quidditch match against Slytherin yesterday was brutal and his body was telling him this very loudly.

" Hey Ron, what everyone so excited about?"

Ron turned from where he sat staring at Hermione.

" huh…sorry mate, what did you say?"

Harry greatly resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and watched as Ron returned to googling Hermione from across the table. Ever since the summer when Ron had finally asked Hermione to go out with him 'and her saying yes' he had been doing nothing but staring googly eyed at her.

" Dumbledore's putting on a play. The students will be the one performing in it."

Harry felt his stomach drop, Dumbledore wanted to put on a play... here… at Hogwarts. He was afraid to even ask which one it is.

" Hey did you guys catch what the name of it was." Dean asked from down the table.

Neville who had first told Harry that a play was being performed was more then happy to answer.

" Yeah ' The Phantom of the Opera' Dumbledore said he was making some adjustments to it, so that those who were raised in wizarding families would understand it."

Neville seemed to think a second.

" he said it was probly going to be called 'The Phantom of Hogwarts' or something like that."

Never in his life had Harry felt more compelled to bash his head into the table then he didright now.

'_This is not happening_' he thought to himself.

That was the biggest way to ruin a perfectly good play. Changing it so that the purebloods could understand it better. Keh, they need a good swift kick in the ass, in Harry's opinion.

Changing it to 'The Phantom of Hogwarts', now how the hell was Dumbledore going to pull that off with out completely murdering the play.

" Since it is almost time for class, I will announce the finer details of our version of 'The Phantom of the Opera.'"

Dumbledorequickly cleared his throat before continuing.

" Auditions for the play will be held this Saturday. Female parts during the morning, and Males in the evening here in the Great Hall.

" The auditions are open to fifth years and above only. For those of you in those year categories, will find a booklet with a select few songs for each character, we ask that you pick two for which to try out for, but ask that not everyone pick the two leading roles.

" you will be required to sing, and sing well so if you know you cannot sing please audition for a small role."

With that said the bells sounding the beginning of classes sounded through out the school.

" come one we'll be late for potions, and you know Snape is not going to go easy on us."

That night found Harry lying on his bed, trying his best not the be sick. He had found the book Dumbledore was talking about sitting onto top of his pillow. Against his better judgment he had flipped through it. It had contained more then just lyrics, but character profiles and a brief description of what the play was about.

He had never felt more sick in his life, here was a beautiful romance story that could melt even Snape's heart, well saying that might be pushing it a little. And they turned it into something completely different.

" Hey Harry, you going to audition?"

Harry turned to Ron, hopping his face didn't look as bad as he flet.

" No"

Ron stared long and hard at his best friend, that answer was curt and angry sounding.

" what's with you mate, ever since you heard Dumbledore this morning you've been really snappish, specially when it comes to this play."

Harry sighed, trying desperately not to blow up on his ignorant friend.

" You wouldn't understand Ron."

Ron glared at Harry but decided it best to leave it be till Harry was more cool headed.

" So who do you think I should try out for?" he said hoping to lighten the tense air.

Harry gave out an irritated 'uhg' and flopped down onto his side, his back facing Ron.

" The auctioneer, he doesn't sing."

" HEY! Are you insinuating that I don't have a good voice."

Harry rolled over onto his other side so that he was facing Ron, you could hear the other boys trying desperately not to laugh.

" No Ron, I'm not insinuating you have a bad voice. I'm telling you, you have a horrible voice."

All hell broke lose at that. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were rolling on the floor laughing, while Ron was currently in the process of pummeling Harry with his pillow.

" UNCLE, UNCLE, AUNT AUNT……."

Ron hopped off a laughing Harry. Still chuckling Harry returned to his bed.

" eh.. what would you know about the phantom of the opera anyway."

Ron pulled his curtain closed, the other boys fallowing suit. It wasn't until he could hear the other boys light snoring or in Neville's case, loud snoring, that he reatched in under his pillow to withdraw a white object.

A chessure cat grin crossed Harry face as he stared down at the item in his hand.

" Believe me Ron I know more then you think, a lot more then you think."

His grin broadened at the Phantom mask staring blankly back at him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""end chapter 1"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well what did you all think, a cookie for who ever can guess why Harry won't audition. Well second chapter should be up soon. So please hit that little purple, or blue button that says review. 


	2. auditions

Authors note: well how was the first chapter? I don't know cause I just posted it and am already on the second chapter 

Disclaimer: why do we even bother with these, you people should know by now that I don't own anything. If I did do you really think I would be this poor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 2: Auditions

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Saturday arrived all to late in Harry's opinion. The constant chatter about the up coming auditions and the terrible singing in the hall ways was driving Harry up the wall. ' he had become well acquainted with a creak on the Gryffindor common room ceiling'

At least now that the auditions were here the noise level would hopefully drop, since the only ones that would be having to worry about it were the ones in it, and they would be away most of the time for practice.

It was noon that Hermione came bounding down the entrance hall steps. The smile on their faces telling them she had just got done with her audition, and in her opinion had done very well.

" Hey Ron, Harry."

" Hey." Both boys muttered as Hermione latched herself onto Ron.

" Did your audition go well?" Ron asked.

Harry was secretly hoping that she didn't try out for the major rolls. The couple times he had heard Hermione sing made him want to rip his ear drums out.

She had a nice voice, if she could ever control her pitch.

" I don't know I think it went well. Hey are you two trying out."

Harry shook his head while Ron nodded.

" Harry's not, but I am."

Hermione squealed with delight and flung her arms around Ron.

" That's great, who are you trying out for?"

Ron grinned like he was the man of the hour.

" Raoul and the phantom."

Harry sputtered and began hacking and coughing like he was trying to bring up both his lungs.

" Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked coming to her friends side.

Harry regained his composure and straightened himself.

" Really Weasley, what ever made you think that you could actually play the two leading male roles."

' _This is not my day'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched Malfoy saunter up with his two goons, and Pansy.

" Hey Granger, were you trying to bring down the chandelier with that voice." Pansy sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes, he was not going to get into this fight, if they wanted to beat each other into a bloody pulp all the more power to them.

" Hey Potty, where you going, not going to defend your friends…or are you scared."

Harry didn't even turn around, Malfoy could be so childish.

" I don't want anything to do with this argument or this stupid play, you guys want to beat each other into a bloody pulp, that's your choice."

He continued walking up the entrance hall stairs ignoring the shout from below him.

This was going to be a bloody nightmare.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was close to 7:00 that an ashen face Ron stumbled into the common room. Harry looked up form his book, a single eyebrow cocked upwards.

" you look like you just walked through the bloody baron."

Ron shakily sat down. It was several minutes before he began speaking.

" I got the part of Raoul."

Harry nearly lost his lunch.

" your kidding me right."

Ron shook his head, still looking how Harry felt. ' _well I see there's not much talent in this school if Ron scored that big of a roll.'_

" That's not the worst of it." '_Oh god there more!'_ " I have to kiss Ginny."

If he wasn't to shocked he probly would have fallen of his chair laughing.

" Ginny is playing Christine?"

Ron gave Harry a searching look. Harry fidgeted nervously.

" How did you know That Raoul and Christine kissed?"

Harry kicked his feet over the side of the chair. That chessher cat grin back on his face.

" Lucky guess."

Ron felt unnerved by the grin, but brushed it aside as Hermione rushed into the room, clearly upset.

" Hey Herm, WAIT UP!"

Harry did fall off his chair laughing as he watched Ron try and chase Hermione up the girl dormitory stairs, only to get half way up and have them collapse under him.

He slowly got up to stand over Ron.

" did you forget that males can't get up into the girls dormitory. Remember we found that out the painful way last year."

Ron glared up at Harry from his spot on his floor.

" Shut it, I was trying to see what she was upset about."

Harry sighed, trying to find the strength and patience to deal with his friend. Removing his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose trying desperately to stop the headache he was getting.

" She obviously didn't get the part she wanted. Might not have even gotten into the play….Don't stare at me with that look, it makes you look like a cod fish that's been caught in a fisher net for a while."

A sudden popping noise made Harry turn. A new piece of parchment had appeared on the bulletin board, no dought the casting list.

Pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered with in the short walk across the common room. Getting a glance at it he was able to see that it indeed was the casting list.

'_Raoul – Ron Weasley 'well now there is a stupid choice'_

_Christine – Ginny Weasley 'Never heared her sing' _

_Phantom – Draco Malfoy 'what the hell, he sound like a toy dog when he sings'_

_Meg – Cho Change ' don't know don't care'_

_Carlotta – Pansy Parkinson 'couldn't have found a bigger prima donna to fit the part'_

_Madam Giry – Padma Patil ' Ron won't like that_

_Piangi – Gregory Goyle ' now this will be interesting'_

_Firmin – Andrew mason ' never heared of him'_

_Andre – Seamus Finnegan ' maybe…but probly not'_

The list continued on with all the little extra people, but he paid little mind. Just from the casting calls, this play was going to be a nightmare.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

I know it's shorter then the first chapter, but there wasn't really that much to say in this chapter. That and it's hard to type when you have a phone in your ear  well tell me what you all think Third chapter is the Rehearsals.

Blip from the next chapter:

" Well smart ass, if you think you can do it better get up." Draco yelled

Harry merely shrugged and hopped up onto the stage.

Malfoy thrust the script into Harry's hands only to have it thrust back.

" I don't need it."

Sneering Malfoy jumped off the stage and took the seat Harry had just vacated. Ginny was standing nervously, watching Harry's movements. She didn't know how Harry was going to act, or even if he could.

Harry picked up Draco discarded mask and slipped it on. This was the real thing and was formed to Draco's face, so it didn't fit right no his face and made it irritating to wear.

" Dumbledore, act six, right before Christine rips off the mask if you please." Harry said taking his place behind what was soon to be the pipe organ in the phantoms lair.

The music started and Harry felt Ginny's uneasy movement.

_**Who was that that shape in the shadows?**_

_**Whose is that face in the mask?**_

Ginny succeeds in prying the mask from Harry's face. Instantly Harry rounded on her, his hand covering the part of his face the mask had just been covering. The sudden movement caused Ginny to fly backwards onto her butt.

_**Dame you!**_

_**You little prying **_

_**Pandora!**_

_**You little demon-**_

_**Is this what you wanted to see?**_

Harry's voice held such anger and betrayal, but yet it held such beauty, it mesmerized her. That's when she notice.. he didn't have a script book, how did he know all the lines this perfectly


	3. Final Rehearsal

Authors notes: wow I'm glad everyone likes it so far, this was my first attempt…well actually not my first  at a phantom of the opera crossover. So I will try to keep this one going. It probly in actuality will only be a couple chapters more. don't know depends on what people think. Oh and there is a very large time jump, I'm not going to go through all the rehearsals, to much time that I don't have to waste.

Disclaimer: if you want one go back to the first chapter

" talking normally"

" _whispering"_

'_thinking'_

**Singing**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 3: Final Rehearsal

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was now two months since Dumbledore announced the school would be putting on their own version of the production 'The Phantom of the Opera'

By Ron's eagerness for this to start it seemed that the two months of rehearsal where going well, at least Harry hopped they were. If they were anything like they were the first time he had watched them practice ' mind you from the secrecy of his fathers cloak' then this play was going to be an even bigger disaster then he imagined. And believe me that was a pretty big disaster.

" Ron tell me again whey you are dragging me down here?" Harry asked while being forcefully dragged by his arm down the grand staircases towards the entrance hall.

" Cause Dumbledore said that we could bring one friend to watch the final rehearsal. Ginny brought Hermione, so you were the next option."

'_oh thanks for making me the next option.'_

Things had become tense between Harry and Ron over the past couple months, the main reason, it's name was H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. those two hung over each other like they were dying in five minutes, and had since pushed him and everyone else to the side.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The great hall look total different then it had dismorning.

The head table had been replaced by a gigantic stage. Granted not as big as the one in the Paris Opera house, but still fairly large. All around sat the props for the coming play. There were no back drops so to speak. If he knew Dumbledore which he did, the old fool would do most of the set change by magic. Which in his opinion would ruin the effect of the play.

" Please everyone gather 'round, gather 'round."

Harry bashed his head into the near by wall. '_oh this is going to be bad'_. Dumbledore was the director of the play. That stupid old fool, how could he possibly know anything about directing. He couldn't even direct the school in the school song, let a lone a play.

" Those of you here to watch, please take seats in this chairs." Dumbledore said waving his wand and making several purple overstuffed chairs appear.

Grudgingly Harry sat down in between Hermione and Parvati.

" Hey Harry, what up with you? You look pissed."

Harry turned a glare on Hermione.

" I don't want to be here."

" I don't know why you are so upset, it's your own fault you didn't try out."

" Feh!"

Crossing his arms, he slumped down into the chair. Why in gods name did Ron have to drag his ass down here.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stepped up onto a small podium in front of the stage.

" We are going to practice scene six, then we will move on to scene eight.

" Phantom, Christine…. Places please."

Malfoy flounced out onto the stage, a very cheaply done mask on his face, and script book in his hand.

'_oh lord, this is the final rehearsal before the final dress rehearsal, and he still needs his script. Please tell me Ginny doesn't have it.'_

Malfoy took his seat behind the makeshift pipe organ.

" When ever your ready Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy gave a curt nod, and with a flick of Dumbledore's wand, the blaring pipe organ music of Don Juan sounded through out the hall. Though they were the only ones that could hear it.

The music slowly turned, the queue to Ginny, that it was her part.

Slowly Ginny rose from her place on the make shift bed/ boat. Harry hoped to what ever entity was up there that these were not the actual props.

**I remember there was mist…. Swirling mist  
****Upon a vast, glassy lake…**

She sat up to better see her surroundings. Her eyes fell the lake…or what would be the lake. Ginny had a beautiful voice, perfect balance and pitch for the part of Christine. This might be the only reason Harry went to the play.

**There were candles**  
**All around ,  
****And on the lake there  
****Was a boat,  
****And in the boat  
****There was a man_…._**

The last note she held as her fell onto the hunched over form of the phantom. Slowly she stood and began to approach Malfoy.

Harry frowned, Malfoy was no longer pretending to work on his composing but instead was watching Ginny's every move from the corner of his eyes.

" _what is Malfoy doing. He's not supposed to be watching Ginny, but to be completely oblivious, and engrossed in his work."_

Hermione shot him an annoyed glare.

"_Shut up Harry, just let them practice, I'm sure if it was wrong Dumbledore would let them know. Besides what would you know about this play anyway."_

Harry sank lower in his chair, his arms tightly crossed. He was really itching to grab his wand and curse Hermione clear into next Thursday.

Ginny had reached the pipe organ and now stood just slightly behind Malfoy, she reached out as if to grab the mask, but Malfoy turned and she shot her hand back.

**Who was the shape In the shadows?  
Whose is that face In the mask?**

She finally grabs hold of the mask and rips it away. Malfoy sat there a few second allowing the audience a good few what was to be his ugly face. '_though the make up would be an improvement'_ and then rounded on Ginny. He didn't even bother trying to hide the right side of his face.

**Damn you!  
****You little prying  
****Pandora!  
****You little demon -  
****Is this what you wanted to see?**

Ginny fell back in fear and scooted several paces away from Malfoy, the mask still held tightly in her hand.

Harry felt like crying, this was horrible, the only thing that was half way accurate in the blocking was Ginny scooting away. Malfoy was doing it all wrong. And his voice, oh man how could anyone with that high of a voice and that much lack of emotion could get the part of the phantom.

He gave off a small whine/ groan and sunk down even farther into his chair. This was murder.

" _Can I leave, this is torture."_ He quietly whined.

Hermione shot him another glare.

" _shut up Harry, Malfoy's doing a wonderful job."_

Harry gave off another moan and covered his ears.

**Curse you!  
****You little lying  
****Delilah!  
****You little viper-  
****Now you cannot ever be free!  
****Damn you….  
****Curse you….**

Oh ho that was it. Harry stood and turned to leave.

The sudden silence behind him told him they had notice his sudden attempt to leave.

" Harry, where are you going?"

Oh great, it was Dumbledore who had notice his rising.

" Out, before I go insane."

Harry was roughly grabbed from behind and thrown down into his chair.

" Okay smart ass tell them what you think their doing wrong, Mr. I – Know – Everything- About – This – Play."

Harry glared up at Hermione. She had been spending way to much time with Ron.

" Fine, you want me to tell them then I will."

He glared up at Malfoy who stood script in hand, also glaring at him hard.

" well come on Potter, tell us what we are doing wrong, oh destroyer of the Dark Lord."

" I will if you ever shut up."

Still glaring hard, Harry took a deep breath hoping to calm his nerves.

" First off the blocking is wrong, mainly on the Phantoms part. Christine's there really is not blocking other then to sit up and walk silently towards the Phantom.

" Draco, when Ginny is walking towards you, you are supposed to be so engrossed in your composing that you do not here her, you spend that entire time watching her out of the corners of your eyes. It is very obvious on stage.

" when Christine when to remove your mask the first time you did well, but Ginny don't jerk your hand back that quickly." Harry gave a brief demonstration.

" Bring it back more smooth like, other wise, it would drawn suspicion, and the phantom would guess what you were trying to do. this makes it more like you were simply going to touch his hair, and will draw less suspicion. The crowd will notice the difference."

Ginny nodded, Harry was giving them a lot of good information. How did he know so much on the play. Dumbledore had the same thoughts going through his head. He was really impressed by how much his young student knew and was surprised that he had not tried out.

" Now when Christine succeeds in removing the mask, don't pause Malfoy, Instantly bring your right hand up to hid you face, and stand, rounding on her. We'll have to change the lighting to shroud that part of him in shadows, so it makes it even harder to see his face from the audience. Malfoy you have to set yourself into the part you are playing. You hold no emotion right now. This is a part in the play where the Phantom get emotional. Here it is you only love had just in you opinion betrayed you.

" right after she removes the mask, you need show rage, as you get farther from towards the end of the Phantoms rant, you loose the anger in you vice to replace it with sadness, so that when you come to the 'Damn you! Curse You!' it sounds almost like you are trying to remain mad while also trying not to break into tears."

His lecturing had brought out the rest of the cast, most of them staring opened mouthed at him.

Malfoy looked ready to kill Harry.

" Well smart ass, if you think you can do it better get up here." Draco yelled

Harry merely shrugged and hopped up onto the stage.

Malfoy thrust his script into Harry's hands only to have it thrust back.

" I don't need it."

Sneering Malfoy jumped off the stage and took the seat Harry had just vacated. Ginny was standing nervously, watching Harry's movements. She didn't know how Harry was going to act, or even if he could.

Harry picked up Draco discarded mask and slipped it on. This was the real thing and was formed to Draco's face, so it didn't fit right on his face and made it irritating to wear.

" Dumbledore, act six, right before Christine rips off the mask if you please." Harry said taking his place behind what was soon to be the pipe organ in the phantoms lair.

The music started and Harry felt Ginny's uneasy movement.

**Who was that that shape in the shadows?  
****Whose is that face in the mask?**

Ginny succeeds in prying the mask from Harry's face. Instantly Harry rounded on her, his hand covering the part of his face the mask had just been covering. The sudden movement caused Ginny to fly backwards onto her butt.

**Dame you!  
****You little prying  
****Pandora!  
****You little demon-  
****Is this what you wanted to see?**

Harry's voice held such anger and betrayal, but yet it held such beauty, it mesmerized her. That's when she notice.. he didn't have a script book, how did he know all the lines this perfectly.

**Curse you!  
****You little lying  
****Delilah!  
****You Little viper –  
****Now you cannot ever be free!**

Harry was flaying his arms out, still keeping his right hand on the right side of his face.

**Damn you…**

His voice reflected pain and betrayal, but also unmistaken anger. He collapsed onto his knees

**Curse you…**

He fell onto his one free hand, Ginny was mesmerized, Harry's voice now held nothing but pain.

**Stranger then you dreamt it –**  
**Can you even  
****Dare to look  
****Or bear to  
****Think of me:  
****This loathsome  
****Gargoyle, who  
****Burns in hell, but secretly  
****Yearns for heaven,**

**Secretly…..  
**

**Secretly…..**

He slowly crawled towards Ginny, his one hand still covering his face. His voice was nothing but pure bitter pain. It increased when he talked about himself being a hideous creature. 'Secretly' was nothing more then a whisper.

**But Christine **

**Fear can  
****Turn to love – you'll  
****Learn to see, to  
****Find the man behind the  
****Monster: this…  
****Repulsive  
****Carcass, who  
****Seems a beast, but secretly  
****Dreams of beauty,**

**Secretly…**

**Secretly…**

**Oh, Christine….**

The lat part was no more then a silent tear filled plea.

Slowly he stood and removed the mask. The hall was deathly silent, many of the girls, and some boys had tears in their eyes.

" That is what I mean Malfoy. If your going to play the Phantom, you need to become the Phantom." Harry said, tossing Malfoy the mask.

Silently he stepped form the stage and walked past the speechless audience. No one tried to stop him as he made his way towards the entrance hall.

Something in the shadows cause him to stop his trek out of the hall. A lone figure stood in the shadows.

Harry watched as a single tear fell for obsidian eyes.

'_even he can feel pain' _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Well what did you all think. I think I made it kind of obvious who was hiding in the corner. I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but I had to work, and do so again tomorrow. So the rest of the chapter out as fast as a I can.

Thanks to all my reviewers keep it up 

Next chapter: The Phantom of Hogwarts.

Blip:

A theater had been erect out side by the Quidditch field, only once in his life had Harry ever seen this many witches and wizards waiting out side, not only was it all of Hogwarts student body, but it seemed like all of London.

He hoped that no one here had seen the actual play.

Pushing his way through the crowed, Harry managed to make his way into the theater.

In all opinion, it was ugly! The theater was supposed to be a replica of the Paris Opera House. but nothing was the same….


	4. The Phantom of Hogwarts

Authors note: well I think I'm getting to the last couple chapter of this story….wow a story that I might actually finish. I know it's short, but I'm not one of the people that can drag a story out for 80 + chapter, just ain't goanna happen.. If people want I might do a sequel… how I have no clue. But please enjoy.. I think there will be only one or two more chapters after this one.

Disclaimer: go to the first chapter is you want one

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 4: The Phantom of Hogwarts

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was finally the eve of the play, and not a single person could be found not talking about it.

Dinner that night had been a silent affair, since Ron was at the stage, going through some final rehearsals, and Hermione was not on speaking terms with him.

Ever since he had gone up on stage, everyone had been bombarding him with questions, mainly on why he didn't try out and where he learned so much about the phantom. He had refused to answer any of them, and had basically told Hermione to go screw her self.

Harry had a black eye for two weeks after that.

" Harry? Are you going to watch the performance tonight?"

Sighing Harry turned to Neville.

" I really don't have a choice in the matter do I."

That was true, for everyone was going to attend the performance tonight, so that left the castle unoccupied, and no student was aloud to remain in the castle if no teachers were present. He wouldn't have minded it if Flitch was staying, but no, the idiot was going as well.

" You should go to support your friend." Hermione spat from down the table.

" Oh! So are you speaking to me again."

Hermione 'humped' and returned to her chat with Lavender.

' _women are bloody pains in the asses.' _

The sharp ring of metal hitting glass caught everyone's attention. The hall fell silent and all eyes turned to Professor McGonagall.

" If you are all finished with your dinner, we shall proceed out to the performance."

As one the student body and made their way from the great hall and out into the front lawns

A theater had been erect out side by the Quidditch field, only once in his life had Harry ever seen this many witches and wizards waiting out side, not only was it all of Hogwarts student body, but it seemed like all of London.

He hoped that no one here had seen the actual play.

Pushing his way through the crowed, Harry managed to make his way into the theater.

In all opinion, it was ugly! The theater was supposed to be a replica of the Paris Opera House. but nothing was the same.

The front entrance hall and grand staircase were a white marble with dark walnut accents. The statues were a brilliant gold. Only these statues were not of half naked women holding candelabras. But fully dressed witches holding up wands that were magically illuminated.

Where the angles should have been above the main floor door, were house elves with wings on their backs.

Harry turned away discussed, this was a disgrace.

" It was the ministry who erected this monstrosity."

Harry turned to his potions professor, Snape was looking around, disgust clearly written on his face.

" trust them to ruin a beautiful piece of architecture in order to promote themselves."

Harry silently nodded, Snape swept up the main staircase his black robes billowing out behind him. Silently Harry fallowed his path.

Harry took his seats among the shadows of Box 5. this seat was to remain empty for the play to give more of the affect, even though they would have a box five on stage. He chose this spot so that if he were to leave, he would not draw attention to himself.

" I see we had the same idea."

" it would seem so Professor."

Snape took a seat next to Harry, he was a master of shadows and blended perfectly in with them. Over the summer Harry had as well become a master of the shadows.

Risking a glance, he leaned out of the shadows to get a closer glimpse of the stage. The stage setting looked fairly close to what the actual play sets looked like. He could see the lapsing curtains, tattered and worn from years of misuse.

What was the chandelier, was hidden underneath a gray blanket with the words chandelier stamped across the top. And auctioneer podium stood in the center of the stage.

The lights flickered and dimmed, announcing the beginning of the play.

With the house lights no longer on, both Harry and Snape inched forward, thought still keeping to the shadows.

Several people walked out onto the stage, one being rolled out in a wheel chair. That was Ron and he could tell from here that he was nervous

" _Do you really think Weasley will be up to this?"_

Harry shook his head.

" _Don't think so, but we will see."_

Snape made a impatient sound in the back of his throat. Never once had Harry ever imagined having a civilized conversation with Snape

The sound of a grovel hitting wood brought his attention back to the stage.

**Lot 665, ladies and gentleman: a papier –  
****Mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel  
****Organ, attached the figure of a monkey in  
****Wizarding robes, playing the cymbals. This item  
****Discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in  
****Working order.**

Porter held up the music box

**Showing here**

Porter set the music box in motion, the soft tune of masquerade playing out and was soon over take by the auctioneers voice

**May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then?**

**Fifteen I am bid**

Raoul raised his had

**Fifteen francs thank you sir**

An elderly Madam Giry raised her hand

**Twenty francs, madam**

The bidding continued on till

**Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de  
****Chagny. Thank you sir**

Porter walked across the stage and gently placed it into the elderly Raoul's hands. Raoul turned it over in his hands seeming to study it

**A collector's  
****Piece indeed…**

**Every detail  
****Exactly as she said….**

**She often  
****spoke of you, my friend…**

**your velvet lining  
****and your figurine of lead….**

**Will you still play, when  
****All the rest of us are dead….?**

Ron wasn't doing half bad, the shaking in his voice could easily be taken by the untrained ear for that of an old mans shaking voice, an no the shaking of a nervous 16 year old boy.

**Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of  
****You may recall the strange affair of the  
****Phantom of Hogwarts: a mystery never fully  
****Explained. We are told, ladies and gentleman,  
****That this is the very chandelier which figures  
****In the famous disaster. Our workshops have  
****Restored it and fitted up parts of it with the spells  
****For the new lighting charms, so that we may get a  
****Hint of what it may look like when re-  
****Assembles. Perhaps we may frighten way the  
****Ghost of so many years ago with a little  
****Illumination, gentlemen?**

With a wave of Porters wand, the draping over the chandelier was taken off fallowed closely by an explosion of light.

In that brief instant Hermione looked up to box five, where earlier she had seen to figures sitting, was now just an empty box.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Never in all his time of attending the theater had Harry ever walked out on a performance of the Phantom of the Opera, no matter how terrible the troop was butchering it.

' _there is always a first time for everything'_

the blaring music of the prologue could be heard behind him as he made his way down the marble stair case.

" I see I'm not the only one to walk out in the first to minutes."

Harry was surprised to see Snape leaning causally against one of the statues at the bottom of the staircase. When he had left he had not even noticed Snape's absence.

" when did you leave?"

Snape visibly flinched why Pansy hit her first note.

" right after the auctioneer started speaking, I'm surprised you lasted until the chandelier."

Harry proceeded on through the front door, noticing Snape by his side.

" I wanted to see how badly the butchered it."

" all you had to know was the Dumbledore was changing it so the purebloods would understand it. That would tell you how badly butchered it was going to be."

Harry sighed, yeah he was right.

" I'm surprised you even went, Professor. You don't seem like the sappy romance type guy."

Snape sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

" generally not, but I remember my mother reading me the phantom of the opera when I was little, and I fell in love with it, you could say I could relate to Eric in a lot of ways.

" when I heard they had a musical out for it, I went, and fell in love with the play. Michael Crawford was the Phantom at the time, along with Sera Brighttmen as Christine.

Best troop I have seen yet, haven't missed one either. Except this year. I can't believe I missed the British troop performing at the Paris opera house."

Snape sighed again and looked extremely pissed off at himself.

" Christmas eve."

Snape dropped his hands.

" what?"

Harry smiled up at him.

" that troop will be performing on last show at the Paris opera house on Christmas eve."

Snape's obsidian eyes grew large, but then his face fell.

" That show has probly been sold out since last month."

" yep."

Snape sighed again, as the two climbed the stairs into the entrance hall. Harry grinned his now trade mark chasseur cat grin, quickly he dug a piece or paper form his pocket, and held it up in front of Snape's face

" What is this Potter." Snape said grabbing the paper.

" read it out loud."

Snape glared at Harry, but readjusted the paper so to better read it

" The Fallowing Boxes have been reserved for those students and teachers who participated in the Hogwarts presentation of the Phantom of the Opera, on the 25 of December, 1996. The British troops Christmas presentation of The Phantom of the Opera at the Paris Opera House."

Snape stared dumbfounded at the paper in front of his eyes. His eyes then rapidly scanned down the list of names of those who were attending. His eyes widening further as the landed on his own name.

" how in the world did you get…."

Harry smirked as he watched the invisible gears in Snape's head turn on overdrive, as he put two and two together like only Snape could.

" you're.."

" Could you give that to Dumbledore for me, I'm heading off to bed. Night Professor."

Harry quickly made his exit, though before he turned the corner he turned back to his professor.

" oh professor."

Snape looked up at show he was listening

**Down once more  
****To the dungeon  
****Of my black despair!  
****Down we plunge  
****To the prison  
****Of my mind!  
****Down that path  
****Into darkness  
****Deep as hell! **

" I'll see you at he performance professor."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was nearly two hours later that the portrait hole opened emitting the crowed of Gryffindor students, all talking excitedly about the play.

A loud 'CREAK' cause everyone to fall silent. All attention turned to the couch by the common room fire place.

A very angry Hermione and Ron stood over Harry, who head was currently turned to the side, a very angry red hand print was quickly appearing there.

" HOW DARE YOU WALK OUT ON YOU FRIENDS PLAY!"

Harry slowly turned so that he was facing Hermione again. his glasses lay somewhere on the floor as they had been knocked off when Hermione had hit him.

" You wouldn't understand."

His voice was cold, colder then anyone had ever heard him talk before.

" Try me." She hissed

Harry stood, walking right past her and Ron and out towards the portrait hole.

" The only thing you understand is how to fuck you play toy there."

Ron let off a rage filled cry and took off out the portrait hole after Harry, Hermione hot on his heals.

Only when they stepped out, did they notice the hall was empty. Even at a dead sprint Harry couldn't have gotten to the staircase that fast.

" where the hell did that bastard go."

Both Ron and Hermione stood in the hall looking around them.

" What is this, two Gryffindor prefects out in the halls after hours."

Both froze as Snape stepped out of the shadows.

" Professor, we're looking for Harry, he ran out here only a couple minutes ago."

Snape grinned evilly.

" And what ever for would you be chasing after Potter for."

" He said some terrible, hurtful words professor." Hermione said, putting on the fake water works.

" So Potter has finally told you off. Good for him, now both you back into your common room, and fifty points each for being out after curfew."

Silently Ron and Hermione walked back into the common room. Ron turned back for a second.

" he's probly hiding in the shadows by the stairs."

The portrait of the fat lady swung closed.

" I would expect nothing less, from the Phantom."

He grinned at the two emerald eyes staring back at him.

"come, you may sleep in my quarters tonight, since you will probly get another black eye if you return to your common room."

Snape turned and started walking down the stairs, he didn't need to turn to know that Potter was fallowing him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

whew I'm tired, it's almost 11 pm and I still have to go to work tomorrow, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the music of the night. I know Snape seemed OOC but hey I like doing that.. so please be nice and review.


	5. The Phantom of the Opera

PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! Okay. now that I have your attention I would like to make a few things clear before I begin the chapter. This is the part of the story with the actual play in it. I have gotten several reviews that state that they have just seen the movie, and are so far comparing it to my story.. WELL DON'T! I am an avid fan of the play, but have also seen the movie. The movie absolutely butchered the play, there was a lot that was accurate, but most of it was not.

Since they changed the order of events they also had to change the lyrics around to fit, but also in general changed the lyrics. So I would greatly appreciate people not leaving flames saying that what ever scene or lyrics were not in the movie, because I am not going by the movie. You also can not yell at me about me not knowing what I'm talking about, for I have the complete phantom of the opera book in front of me that has all the lyrics and general blocking.

Okay now that my rant is over please enjoy the story

Authors note: don't know how many more chapters there will be. Think this will be the last one, unless someone gives me some more ideas as to what the next chapters will be. I will tell you that there will probly be a sequel, or an epilogue to this one. Not sure thought. Tell me what you all think.

Disclaimer: do I really have to say this again.

" talking normally"

'_thinking'_

**singing**

_speaking ( in the play)_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 5: The Phantom of the Opera

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Things had only become worse between Hogwarts golden trio. Ron and Hermione refused to speak to him and Harry spend most of his time down in the dungeons, where it be with Professor Snape, or simply wandering the dungeon corridors pretending to be Eric.

It was these explorations that had led him to discover an actual underground lake deep in the bowls of the dungeons. It was a giant catacomb of hall ways and support arks, similar in design to that of the Paris opera house. it was an engineering marvel for the time for which it was built.

For several days Harry spent wandering the massive underground area, mapping it out as best he could. It was easy to wade through the lake as the water was not all that deep. The water reached about Harry's waist, and he wasn't that tall.

It was on one of his wanders that he found an area that made all his dreams come ture.

It was a room built into one of the farthest hallways, guarded solely by a rusty portcullis gate, here the water became much deeper, making it impossible to wade up to the gate. Harry was so excited that he nearly forgot to place this hideaways location on his makeshift map.

It was now three days later, and Harry was found once again wading through the lake towards the area, only he was not alone this time.

" This is absolutely brilliant, why didn't you tell me of it before."

Harry briefly looked back at Severus. The man had berated him the whole time down here on not informing him of his find sooner.

" that would explain a lot though." He said looking around the chambers, the torch held high above his head allowing more to be seen. Neither one of them trusted using their wands incase they slipped and accidentally lost them.

" Explains what?" Harry asked eager to know what Severus was onto.

" Where the river feed off is."

" Care to elaborate."

Severus shot Harry a cold glare.

" The lake surrounding the school is fed by a nearby waterfall, in turn that is fed by a river, but all rivers have at least one run off, other wise during heavy rain they would flood, and that has yet to ever happen, Dumbledore claimed to have found four smaller run offs, but they were just that small. He could never find the main run off point."

Severus gazed around at the stone arches.

" That's because it is an underground run off, the school was built right on top of it. If they were to disrupt the flow it would damage the surrounding environment, so they had to build around it, creating this subterranean lake to keep the flow of the run off.

" Brilliant!"

The young sixth- year hid is amusement the best he could. It was not everyday that you would see the most hated professor in Hogwarts staring in awe, while up to his thighs in water.

He was thankful Severus had forgone the heavy black robes he normally wore for something that would not weigh him down should he accidentally slip.

The water became increasingly deeper, signaling that they were close to the chamber.

" There."

Harry pointed to the portcullis, and watched as Severus wearily approached it. He stopped about 20 feet away when the water level reached the lower part of his chest.

" This is fascinating, the founders were ingénues."

Confused, Harry asked. " how are they ingénues?"

Severus turned and motioned with the torch towards the room.

" In ancient times, when Hogwarts was built, witches and wizards were feared and often times killed if discovered. This here is a 'Safe Room ' so to say. It was an area that those who could not fight hid, and was also an area for storage of arms."

To say he was impressed would have been an understatement.

" it seems you really know your stuff, Severus."

Severus grinned. A few weeks ago that would have been a hard thing for Harry to believe, but after spending so much time with the man, he discovered things no one else would ever know.

" Harry take this."

Wondering what was going through his friend and fellow Professors head, took the torch from him.

Severus pulled his wand from it's hip holster. " Lumos" the tip of his wand flared into a brilliant light.

" be back in a minute."

With out a second glance, Severus dove into the water. Harry let out a startled yell.

' _what the hell did that man think he was doing._'

Nearly a minute passes and still Severus had not surfaced, Harry began to panic slightly.

' you stupid ignorant man, please be alright, how am I going to explain to Dumbledore why your dead.'

The sudden splashing of water caused Harry to look up. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he caught sight of a slightly blue lipped, but other wise happy Severus.

" Found it!" he cried happily.

" What did you find?"

but there was no answer as Severus took a gigantic gulp of air and vanished beneath the surface again.

the answer to his unanswered question became apparent, when the portcullis suddenly began to rise. It creaked and groaned, several times looking as if the chains pulling it upwards were going to snap. The gate came to a screeching halt at the top of the ceiling.

' cool! But where's Severus?'

" Are you going to sit there all day or what?'

Harry looked up to see Severus already sitting in the chamber. Harry gave the portcullis a fearful look, that thing had to be over a thousand years old, and the chains holding it did not seem reliable.

" don't worry Harry, I placed a locking spell on it, it won't come down anytime soon."

The torch was suddenly lifted out of Harry's hands, and he watched as it floated into Severus out stretched hand.

Still keeping a weary eye on the rusty portcullis, He swam up to where Severus sat.

" this is really cool, I had no idea this was down here."

Harry nodded as he wrung out his shirt.

" I'm glad I went exploring that day, other wise this would have remained hidden."

" this would be a nice little hideaway."

Both men turned to each other, the mental light bulb clicking in both their minds as identical calculating and evil smiles crossed their faces.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

(December 25, 1996, The Paris Opera house)

It was the night of the final showing of the Phantom of the Opera at the Paris Popular, and the growing crowd was gigantic. Cultures from all over the European continent were standing out side the theater, awaiting the opening of the Opera house doors.

Among the crowd stood around fifty people all looking distinctly uncomforted by the many muggles that stood talking around them.

These were the students and teachers that had taken part in the Hogwarts version of the Phantom of the Opera. Some how, someone had gotten them all box tickets to this last chance viewing of the play.

It was Severus Snape who had brought the paper to Dumbledore with all the conformation numbers and the list of all the students permitted to go. When Dumbledore had asked who had gotten them these tickets, the potions master had simply grinned and walked out of the room, throwing over his shoulder.

" The Phantom."

At the bottom of the list there was a small note.

' So they can see the real thing.'

It was now 6:30 PM and the doors to the Opera house swung wide, admitting four men in white powdered wigs, and long red tail coats.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, may we have your attention please. We are to begin seating with those that have reservations for the Box seats. Please proceed to the main entrance hall and up the stair case where one of our ticket collectors will check off your name and direct you to your seat."

With that the four men turned back into the building.

" Come along everyone, that is us." Dumbledore called out above the resumed chatter of those who were to remain out side for the time being.

A path up the middle of the crowd had been made to allow those in the boxes to reach the front easier.

The students of Hogwarts stood in awe as they stepped into the entrance hall of the Opera house. This was an architects dream, and a maids nightmare.

This was nothing compared to the building the ministry had erected for their play, this was by far more beautiful then they other one ever could have been, and that was saying something since many of the students had stood in awe of the ministry built one.

The students continued to look on in awe as the slowly ascended the grand staircase towards the two men taking names. Similar dressed men to those at the front door could be seen whisking people off up the stairs towards their box seats. Many were dressed in tuxedos and fine dresses. It made many of the students feel underdressed for this occasion, though they were in nice clothes and dresses.

" Your name please, mademoiselle." Hermione turned a nice shade of pink when the man taking names addressed her so formally.

" um.. Hermione Granger."

The man smiled and nodded while flipping through his list.

" Ah, yes, box 14, also with mademoiselle Virginia Weasley, and Messieurs Ronald Weasley."

The two redheads in question appeared right behind Hermione.

" that's us." Ron said

The man nodded and motioned towards a young boy, about their age forward.

" Raoul, please take these three up to box fourteen."

The young boy bowed and motioned for them to fallow.

" I'm sure you will enjoy your seats, they are some of the best views in the house." he said leading them down a corridor.

" here we are Messieurs and mademoiselles." Raoul pulled the curtain back allowing them to enter.

" you find a program for tonight's performance already on your chair, along with a pair of opera glasses should you need them."

With out a second glance the boy turned and left, closing the curtain once more.

Ron took the seat closest the stage, with Hermione taking the middle seat and Ginny the last.

" WOW! We are practically to top of the stage. Ron said looking down. They were on the second floor, and could see many of their fellow students in the seats below them.

" hey look who we have below us, think if I spit I could land it right on his head." Ron said pointing to the Platinum blond head directly below them.

Malfoy look up when he heard Weasley above him.

" don't even think about it weasel, you do and I'll make you look like the phantom permanently."

Their friendly banter continued on, as the rest of the school that had come filed into their seats.

In box three, Dumbledore looked around, though not seeing the person he was looking for.

" Albus who are you looking for?" Minerva asked, taking her seat next to him.

" Severus, I surely thought he would have been sitting with us, but I do not see him."

" Try looking up."

Startled Dumbledore leaned out over the balcony and looked up.

Severus grinned at him from the box directly above him. He was the only one of the Hogwarts troop to be sat on the third floor.

" what are you doing up there Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Severus raised a single eyebrow.

" I thought that would have been obvious, this is my seat."

" what box did you get?" this time it was Minerva who had her head stuck out looking up at him.

Severus grinned a true grin, for which neither Albus nor Minerva had ever seen before.

" Box 5"

the lights flickered, and the occupants of the hall sat back in their seats. Ginny had picked up her program and was ideally flipping through it. But something on a page caught her attention. It was the pictures of the main actors and actresses, and it gave a brief bio on each.

Though it was the top one that had caught her attention. It was the picture of a handsome young man with tamed jet black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. He looked so much like Harry, it was scary. She quickly glanced up at the name.

" Eric Porter."

" what was that Ginny?" Hermione asked leaning over to see what her 'little sister' was reading.

" oh it's the actor who plays Eric, he look a lot like Harry." Hermione coked her head to the side and flipped her own book open.

" Your right it dose look a lot like Harry,"

she glanced down the page and began to read the little segment out loud.

" A rising young star this 16 year old boy from surrey, England joined the British troop, early last summer and has since then been one of England favorite Phantoms, out done only by the American troops, Michael Crawford. This is Eric's last performance until this summer, when his schooling will be done for the duration of three months and then will return to his boarding school in England."

The lights flickered and died, cutting off any comment either of the three Gryffindors had.

The stage was illuminated in a ghostly light, curtains that looked to have not been used in many years hung all around the back ground, giving off the feel of an abandoned theater. On the stage sat many items including what was the chandelier, it also didn't help it had it stamped across the stop of the cover.

As the stage brightened slightly it revealed several people standing around one section of the stage, except one who was confined to a wheelchair.

The sound of a auctioneer's gavel cause many of the audience to jump slightly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" (I'm going to do this like it's written in my book, though I will inclue what everyone is doing blocking wise)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
AUCTIONEER

_Sold. Your number sir? Thank you.  
__Lot 336, then, ladies and gentlemen.: a poster_  
_For this house's production of 'Hannibal' by  
__Chalumeau._

A man in a top feather had unrolled a poster and held it up for all to see.

Porter

_Showing here_

Auctioneer 

_Do I have ten francs? Five then, Five I am  
__Bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight.  
__Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul,  
__Vicomte de Chagny._

Porter quickly rolled the poster up and gave it to one of Raoul's servants.

Auctioneer 

_Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human  
__Skulls, from the 1831 production of 'Robert le  
__Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this.  
__Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen,  
__Thank you, sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at  
__fifteen.  
__Your number, sir?_

Another man in a top hat who was holding the pistols and skulls handed them to the man who had bought them.

Auctioneer 

_Lot 665,_ _ladies and gentlemen: a papier-_  
_Mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-  
__Organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in  
__Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item,  
__discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in  
__Working order._

Two men lifted it up to show it to the gathered perspective buyers.

Porter

_Showing here._

He winds the key in the back and the monkey slowly begins to move it's hands causing the cymbals to crash softly together. With the motion came the soft tune of the masquerade.

Auctioneer

_May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then?  
__Fifteen I am bid._

The bidding continued until the auctioneers gravel fell once more cause several to jump again.

Auctioneer

_Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de  
__Chagny. Tank you sir_.

Porter gently sets the music box in Raoul's slightly shaking hands. He lovingly runs his hands over the figuring.

Raoul 

**A collector's  
****Piece indeed…  
****Every detail  
****Exactly as she said….**

He sighed and seemed to take on a much sadder note.

**She often  
****Spoke of you, my friend…  
****Your velvet lining  
****And your figurine of lead…**

He took another shuddering breath

**Will you still play, when  
****All the rest of us are dead…?**

Eire music starts as the auctioneer continues the auction

Auctioneer

_Lot 666, then a chandelier in pieces. Some of  
__You may recall the strange affair of the_  
_Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully  
__Explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen,  
__That this is the very chandelier which figures  
__in the famous disaster. Our workshops have  
__restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring  
__for the new electric light, so that we may get a  
__hint of what if may look like when re-  
__assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the  
__ghost of so many years ago with a little  
__illumination, gentlemen?_

The two auctioneers rip away the covering and in a brilliant flash of light and the sudden blast of loud organ music, the chandelier came to life. All those in the audience watched in amazement as the chandelier seemed to lift slowly to the ceiling by magic.

Their attention was brought once again to the stage as the back drop of two statues of Egyptian gods began to rise into place. The actors and actresses began to file out onto the stage, all in brilliant colored garments.

The overture finished, Carlotta began to sing. Her voice was high pitched and made it increasingly hard to understand what she was saying. Soon the chorus picked up behind her and it became even harder to understand them.

Piangi enters, his deep baritone voice adding to the grumbled mess of voices.

Ginny barley heard any of it, as slipped into her own imagination, imagining herself down on that stage.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a loud booming, but very familiar v voice.

Phantoms voice

**Insolent boy!  
****This slave  
****Of fashion  
****Basking in** _your  
_**Glory!**

**Ignorant fool!  
****This brave  
****Young suitor,  
****Sharing in **_my  
_**Triumph!**

Christine wandered around her dressing room trying desperately to find the source of the voice of her angel.

Christine 

**Angel! I hear you!  
****Speak –  
****I listen…  
****Stay by my side,  
****Guide me!  
****Angel, my soul was  
****Weak –  
****Forgive me..  
****Enter at last, master!**

Phantom's voice

**Flattering child  
****You shall know me,  
****See why in shadow  
****I hide!**

The phantom voice held a note of arrogance at seeming to so easily have won the girl over.

**Look at you face  
****In the mirror –  
****I am there  
****Inside!**

Christine turns to face the mirror and the blurry, dark out line of the phantom can been seen on the other side of the mist covered mirror.

Christine

**Angel of music!  
****Guide  
****and guardian!  
****Grant to me your  
****Glory!**

**Angel of music!  
****Hide  
****No longer!  
****Come to me, strange  
****Angel…**

Phantom's voice

**I am your angel….  
****Come to me: Angel of music…**

Raoul rushed back to Christine's dressing room door, but finds it locked. He stands hopelessly out side the door.

Raoul

**Whose is that voice…?  
****Who **_is_** that in there…?**

The mirror opens, behind it in an inferno of white light, stands the phantom. He reaches out and firmly grasps Christine's wrist. She gasps at the coldness of it.

Phantom I am your angel of music… 

**Come to me : Angel of music…**

Christine stepped through the mirror, and slowly closes behind her. It was as the mirror closed that Raoul burst through the door. Only to find the dressing room empty.

Raoul

_Christine! Angel!_

The stage goes dark as the music similar to the overture blares out from the orchestra pit.

'OOH' and 'Ahh' were heard from the Hogwarts students as a thick fog covered the stage and candles began to appear through the floor of the stage. Barely visible at the back of the stage was a lantern and the outlines of Christine and the Phantom.

Christine 

**In sleep  
****He sang to me,  
****In dreams  
****He came…  
****That voice  
****which calls to me  
****and speaks  
****my name…  
**

**and do  
****I dream again?  
****For now**  
**I find  
****The Phantom of the Opera  
****Is there-  
****Inside my mind**

The boat seems to be moving on water as it moves closer to the front of the stage. Ginny sat mesmerized, they had not done this in their version.

Phantom

**Sing once  
****Again with me  
****Our strange  
****Duet…  
****My power  
****over you  
****grows stronger  
****yet….  
**

**And though  
****You turn from me,  
****To glance  
****Behind,  
****The Phantom of the Opera  
****Is there-  
****Inside your mind…**

Christine

**Those who  
****Have seen your face  
****Draw back  
****In fear…  
****I am  
****The mask you wear…**

**Phantom**

**It's me  
****They hear…**

Both

**Your/my spirit  
****And your/my voice  
****In one  
****Combined:  
****The Phantom of the Opera  
****Is there-  
****Inside you/my mind**

Suddenly you could hear voices from off stage

Offstage voices

**He's there,  
****The Phantom of the Opera…  
****Beware  
****The Phantom of the Opera…**

Phantom

**In all  
****Your fantasies,  
****You always  
****Knew  
****That man  
****And mystery…**

Christine

…**were both  
****in you….**

Both 

**And in  
****This labyrinth  
****Where night  
****Is blind,  
****The Phantom of the Opera  
****Is there/here-  
****inside you/my mind**

Phantom

_Sing, my angel of music!_

Christine

**He's there  
****The Phantom of the Opera…**

Phantom

_Sing… _

Christine began to vocalize, in a very strange manner.

Phantom

_Sing…_

Her voice shot up an octave

Phantom

_Sing for me.._

Her voice remained at that current octave, but increased in volume

Phantom

_Sing my angel of music…_

Her voice went up another octave, becoming almost to high to listen to

**Phantom**

_Sing for me!_

Her song ended in a high scream that made many of the men in the audience cover their ears.

" I feel like me ears are bleeding" Ron whined from his set. Ginny shot him a cold glare before turning back to the stage.

The set had changed, the candles down stage had risen to become full fledged candelabras. Christine and the phantom have stepped out of the boat to reveal it also as a bed with many silk pillows. A portcullis stand in the back ground and a large pipe organ sit center stage.

Leaving Christine behind, the Phantom moved towards the pipe organ and sat himself behind it.

Phantom

**I have brought you  
****To the seat of sweet  
****Music's throne…  
****To this kingdom  
****Where all must pay  
****Homage to music…  
****Music…**

**You have come here,  
****For one purpose,  
****And one alone…  
****Since the moment  
****I first heard you sing,  
****I have needed  
****You with me,  
****To serve me, to sing  
****For my music….  
****My music..**

Slowly the Phantom stood from his organ and began to move to a still frozen Christine.

Phantom

**Night-time sharpens,  
****Heightens each sensation…  
****Darkness stirs and  
****Wakes imagination…  
****Silently the senses….  
****Abandon their defenses…**

The Phantom began to wander around the stage, his never once leaving a stock still Christine. Silently he set his hat on one of the unlit candelabras and let his cloak fall to the floor. He once again began his trek towards Christine.

**Slowly, gently**  
**Night unfurls its splendor…  
****Grasp it, sense it-  
****Tremulous and tender…  
****Turn your face away  
****From the garish light of day,  
****Turn your thoughts away  
****From cold, unfeeling light-  
****And listen to the music of the night…**

**Close your eyes  
****And surrender to your  
****Darkest dreams!  
****Purge all thoughts  
****Of the life  
****You knew before!  
****Close your eyes,  
****Let your spirit start to soar!  
****And you'll live as you've never  
****lived before…**

Christine had become nothing more then a living doll, by the Phantoms sensuous voice. But it seemed it was not just her that his voice was affecting, many a female in the audience was swooning and staring googley eyed at the Phantom. Ginny included.

**Softly, deafly,  
****Music shall surround you…  
****Feel it, hear it,  
****Closing in around you….  
****Open up you mind,  
****Let your fantasies unwind,  
****In this darkness which  
****You know you cannot fight-  
****The darkness of  
****The music of the night.**

**Let your mind  
****Start a journey through a  
****Strange, new would!  
****Leave all thoughts  
****Of the world  
****You knew before!  
****Let your soul take you l  
****long to be!  
****only then  
****can you belong  
****to me…**

the Phantom took hold of Christine from behind, his hands roaming her parts of her body that in Ginny's opinion no mans hands should be roaming.

**Floating, falling,  
****Sweet intoxication!  
****Touch me, trust me,  
****Savor each sensation!  
****Let the dream begin,  
****Let your darker side give in  
****To the power of  
****The music that I write-  
****The power of the music of the night….**

The phantom had lead Christine over to a covered mirror and on the last note had ripped the cover away to reveal an identical wax figuring of Christine in a wedding gown. She tentivly reached out to touch it, but fainted in surprise when the manikin it's self reached out for her.

The Phantom caught her easily before she hit the ground. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the boat/bed. There he laid her down gently and covered her with one of the black silk blankets. He slowly stood and stared down at her sleeping form

You alone 

**Can make my song take flight-**

**Help me make the music of the night…**

The last note lasted for over 19 seconds. With the dimming of the voice also came the dimming of the lights. When the lights turned back on, the Phantom now sat in an asian style robe playing furiously at the pipe organ.

This was the part that Harry had helped them on. She completely missed Christine's part, but felt her throat tighten as the familiar Phantom voice, finally registered in her brain.

'_oh my god_'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I should be mean and stop here, but I won't… but I will tell you I am not writing out the rest of this play. No way, I've been at this for two days and only at sense 6 forget it. Let the story continue

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

the rest of the play past in an emotional haze. The end came too soon for the students of Hogwarts. As the curtain fell there was dead silence in the opera house, it was several minutes later that the first clap of applause rang out through the hall. It was as if the flood gate had been opened.

The applause that rang out through the hall was deafening, not a single person had remained in their seat, it was a standing ovation. One by one each actor and actress came out and bowed to the audience. Each one remained out on stage as the next person came out. The cheers and applause grew louder as the main characters came out. But it became a deafening roar when the Phantom walked out from behind the curtain.

He came to stand between Christine and Raoul and took a deep bow. He then turned to face the boxes where the Hogwarts students sat and bowed low. Several times the whole cast bowed as one before heading back behind the curtain.

One by one the students filed out of the opera house and out into the main square. Several girls were wiping tears from their eyes.

" we butchered it." Silence fell on the gathered students.

" Yeah, we did, didn't we." Ron said wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

The students bowed their heads, they had not got a standing ovation, and no one had walked out of the theater crying.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came walking down the theater steps. The students had a small laugh as they watched their feared Potions master rub furiously at his eyes.

" Students please gather round."

The students all assembled around their headmaster.

" no I am going to give you all portkey, I want you all to get in your house groups."

When everyone was in their proper place, Dumbledore walked around and handed one student a large porcelain plate. When everyone had a finger on the plate he tapped it and the students vanished.

With a jolt the Gryffindors were the last to arrive in the entrance hall. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all began to walk towards the Gryffindor common room, but froze when they noticed that all the others were still standing there.

" What's going on, why is everyone still standing around?"

next to them Neville gave a terrified sqesak and pointed to where everyone was looking.

Hermione and Ginny gasped as their eyes feel on what was causing the commotion.

Their at the top of the grand staircase stood no other, then the Phantom himself.

His black cape rippled around him in the chill evening air, his hat covering part of the malevolent white mask on the right side of his face. He stood stock still, and simply stared down at the gathered students with his cold emotionless two toned eyes.

A small pop from behind them announced the arrival of the three professors, but no one dared take their eyes from the Phantom.

" what in Merlin's name is…."

McGonagall's voice cut short as she too caught sight of the malevolent figure that stood at the top of the stairs.

Dumbledore slowly made his way towards the front of the students, his wand in his hand. He had no idea who this man was, nor how he got there before they did.

" Excuse me, sir, but my I ask you what you are doing here?"

The Phantom looked down at Dumbledore.

" It seems you already have."

The Phantom crossed his arms across his chest and seemed to relax somewhat.

" I mean none of you harm if that is what you are referring too. I am simply hear to find out your students opinions on the play, I was going to do it right after the performance, but you all took off so fast I thought it best to meet you all here."

Dumbledore and the students relaxed, none of them noticing the grin on their Potions masters face.

" The play was bloody fantastic!"

there was good old Ron, spouting off before he thought it through. Hermione and Draco both clunked him on the head.

The Phantom let out one of his bone chilling laughs.

" I must admit I was shocked to hear that this school was putting on their own version of the play. "

He removed his cape and hat, setting them on the top step. Giving them a full view of the handsome man that Phantom so what to be.

" I must admit I was impressed that you would even attempt this play, for it is one of the hardest to perform. With it's distinct differences in skills and vocal ranges."

As he telling them this, he was also walking down the stairs. Many of the students could have sworn they heard that terrifying music that accompanied him walking down the stairs as the red death, as he walked down these stairs. Mainly it was because he possessed the same malevolent slow walk as he descended the stairs.

" The three hardest roles, are that of Carlotta." He said stopping in front of a terrified Pansy.

" for future reference, if you should put the play on again next year. Carlotta is of Spanish origins, and thus posses a strong Spanish accent. You greatly lacked it and thus lost most of her appeal in the play. It is her accent and how fast she try's to speak English that makes her part funny."

The Phantom moved on to his next victim. Draco Malfoy.

" the next, is the Phantom. And here I am talking form experience."

He gripped Malfoy's chin so that he was looking him in the eye.

" The Phantom, displays a lot of emotion through out the play, ranging form extreme anger to the extreme of pain and betrayal. And it is this which helps connect the audience to the character, and will also bring them to their knees at the end. You possessed none of that. There was no real emotion when you sang, and so did not connect with the audience."

He dropped Malfoy's chin and moved on to his last and final victim.

Everyone, including the professors watched intently as the Phantom stopped at none other the Ginny Weasley. He gently picked up her hands in his large ones.

" the hardest part is none other then Christine Daae." The two stared deep into the others eyes. Ginny finding herself drowning in the one emerald eye.

" a part that not only requires the ability of an expert ballerina, but also the vocalizations to hit the extreme notes required of the part."

Slowly he bent down and laid the gentlest of butterfly kisses on her lips. It was this that jerked Ginny out of her lala land. She blushed furiously as the Phantom pulled away.

" I am very proud of you, your performance for such a hard part was flawless."

He dropped her hands and headed back towards the grand staircase. He got halfway up before turning and rummaging in his pockets.

" before I forget." He pulled out a small silver necklace with the Slytherin crest on it.

" Thanks Professor." He tossed it toward Snape, who easily caught it and slipped it back into his pockets.

He reached the top of the stair and bent down to pick up his things. He gave a big stretch and tried to hide and even bigger yawn.

" Now that I have said my piece, I am going up to Gryffindor tower, getting out of these clothes since I have been sweating in them all night, taking a shower and going to bed."

The Phantom yawned again and ruffled up his hair, so that when he was done it stuck out every which way.

" that and I might want to get a head start, before Ron decides to kill me for kissing his sister." The Phantom said pulling out a pair of black round glasses.

He removed his mask and when he looked up they were looking at none other then Harry Potter.

He grinned evilly at them.

" HARRY!"

" POTTER!"

" who were you expecting Donald Duck." He grinned but the grin suddenly disappeared.

" OH SHIT!" he turned tail and ran as not only Ron came tearing up the stairs after him but Malfoy also.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

That night Harry lay across one of the common room couches, reading a book he had been given by Raoul tonight.

It was another version of the Phantom, only thins one was a lot more in-depth staring from Erick's birth to beyond the play.

Ron sat sputtering in the chair across form him.

" I still can't believe you were the Phantom tonight."

Harry grinned and continued to read his book.

" it would explain why he didn't want to audition, and why he also walked out."

" yeah but…"

" oh shut it Ron."

Harry smiled, at least they were talking to him again. it was close to two in the morning when Ron and Hermione finally headed off to bed.

" see you in the morning mate." Ron said as he trudged up the stairs.

" Night Ron."

" Harry?"

Harry leaned over the arm of the sofa to get a better look at his friend.

" Exhalent job tonight mate, I don't think you left a dry eye in that hole theater. If there was he would have had to have been colder then Snape."

Harry raised an eye brow.

" why did I get him crying to?"

Ron grinned and nodded. Harry let out a small whoop.

" Phantom 1, greasy git 0"

Ron laughed. " night."

" night."

It was now just Harry and Ginny left in the common room. Ginny lay in front of the dying fire reading.

Harry couldn't help but blush when he looked at her. He had no clue what had driven him to kiss her when they were in the entrance hall.

" Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly as Ginny appeared above him. He blushed furiously as he saw her blush as well.

" um..i just wanted to say before I went to bed, that I loved your performance tonight."

Harry went to sit up but nearly knocked heads with Ginny, he froze only an inch away from her face. Neither moved from that position.

Slowly Harry lifted his hand to cup Ginny's cheek.

" I meant every thing I said tonight." He said, unconsciously reverting back to the deep voice of the Phantom.

" Harry."

Taking a chance Harry closed the distance between them.

He felt her stiffen as their lip touched. Though almost instantly she relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. Harry smiled against her lips, and deepened the kiss. The arm that supported him suddenly gave out and both him and Ginny collapsed back onto the couch.

They both looked at each other before laughing.

Sighing Ginny curled up on top of Harry's body, her head resting on his chest. Harry sighed contently and closed his eyes.

" Harry?"

He opened his eyes.

" hum"

Ginny looked away sheepishly. " um.. could you sing for me."

Harry smiled, and ran a hand gently through her soft locks.

" what song would you like."

" what's your favorite?"

Harry smile again, and began to play the tune in his head.

**Night-time sharpens,  
****Heightens each sensation…  
****Darkness stirs and  
****Wakes imagination…  
****Silently the senses….  
****Abandon their defenses…**

**Slowly, gently**  
**Night unfurls its splendor…  
****Grasp it, sense it-  
****Tremulous and tender…  
****Turn your face away  
****From the garish light of day,  
****Turn your thoughts away  
****From cold, unfeeling light-  
****And listen to the music of the night…**

**Close your eyes  
****And surrender to your  
****Darkest dreams!  
****Purge all thoughts  
****Of the life  
****You knew before!  
****Close your eyes,  
****Let your spirit start to soar!  
****And you'll live as you've never  
****lived before…  
****Softly, deafly,  
****Music shall surround you…**

**Feel it, hear it,  
****Closing in around you….  
****Open up you mind,  
****Let your fantasies unwind,  
****In this darkness which  
****You know you cannot fight-  
****The darkness of  
****The music of the night.**

**Let your mind  
****Start a journey through a  
****Strange, new would!  
****Leave all thoughts  
****Of the world  
****You knew before!  
****Let your soul take you l  
****long to be-  
****only then  
****can you belong  
****to me…**

**Floating, falling,  
****Sweet intoxication!  
****Touch me, trust me,  
****Savor each sensation!  
****Let the dream begin,  
****Let your darker side give in  
****To the power of  
****The music that I write-  
****The power of the music of the night….**

He looked down and noticed that she was fast asleep, her breathing deep and even. He smiled to himself and laid back down. Closing his eyes he soon joined her in dreamless sleep.

**You alone**  
**Can make my song take flight-  
****Help me make the music of the night…**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

well what do you all think. It's officially over, unless you all want a sequel, but I would really need some ideas to do that. I would have done the whole play but I got to the point I had, and had been working on it for over two days and I was only on the 6th scene of the play, I said screw it. I decided to cut it short there. Well tell me what you all think please review. And I shall continue watching my movie the phantom


End file.
